Minecraft Chronicles: PonyCraft
by Ausarheart
Summary: I awaken in an pixelized world known as Minecraft. RD performs a 'sonic rainboom' and hits a storm cloud and, she meets me, a 19 year old named Pheonix. Rated T for swearing. WIP. And yes, I may make a series for Pheonix's adventures named Minecraft Chronicles. Only 1 OC submission open! Not a first come first serve, I'm looking for a detailed and intresting one. Look in for detail
1. Prolugue

Logging on…

Done Loading.

|Singleplayer|

Generating World…

Saving Chunks

"Ugh… Where am I?" I say as I get off the… pixelated? ground. "What is this place?" _Hmm… I don't seem to remember anything… lets go over what you already know, just to refresh… My name is Pheonix… I'm 19… that's it…_ I think.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville,

"Alright… lets do this!" A blue pony with a rainbow mane and tail says that comes tearing down the skies. "You can do it, Dashie!" A pink pony with a fluffy pink mane and tail says, they're mane and tail kinda like cotton candy. The blue pony starts gaining speed, as she comes tearing down. There's a lightning cloud right in her path… "Wait… there isn't supposed to be any rain or thunder today… wait… I'm gonna hit it!" The blue pony hits the lightning cloud and disappears. "Huh? Where'd Dashie go?" Said the pink pony.

Back in the pixelated world…

"There. Finally all done." I say as I'm done building my tree house. *boom* I hear a thunder storm. "Wait… there's no rain. Weird…" Suddenly, there's a rainbow trail going in the opposite; wait, I mean South; of me. "What was that?" I start running over there. "Uh… ow… best stunt ever…" a voice says. _Sounds like a girl, _I think as I get closer. I finally arrive. There's a big clearing, with a… blue horse…? In the middle. "What… is that?" I say. The… horse… with wings? Flies over to me, and says, "FYI, I'm not a horse! I'm a pony! And, what exactly are _you? _Where am I?" She startles me. "Woah woah woah, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a human, and… I actually really don't know where this is. Suddenly, a creeper starts walking toward us. "Creeper! I'll kill it!" I unsheathe my Iron Sword and take a swing at it. I hit it, then, it starts to glow, and get bigger… it's gonna blow! "HIT THE DECK!" I yell as I run away. "Whats going o-" *BOOM*

"Ow…" I walk back, hearing the 'ow,' thinking she got hurt. "Are… are you ok?" I ask. "Yea, I'm… f-f-f-FINE!" She yells as she sees her wing is… badly damaged and bleeding. "Oh my gosh! My wing! It HURTS!" "Don't worry, it'll be ok… here, take this pork. It'll heal you after you eat it." "Wait, did you say '_pork?' _You _eat animals?_" "Well, yea, there's really nothing else to eat… 'cept mushroom stew…" "I'd rather take the mushroom… whatever than take _that._" "Why not? It's just meat. It's also more filling, and will have you heal more quickly." "Eew… no thanks…" "Well, I'm sorry but, you can't anything right now, except meat. I don't have any mushrooms. Oh yeah, let me treat that wound." I say as I put a spider web over it. "Thanks…" "No problem. Well, we really should be going. The moon's about to rise…" "Whats so bad about the moon? It's beautiful." "You don't want to know…" But, the moon had already risen. "Shit shit shit… we have to get back to my house." "Um, language!" "I don't care! We have to go back now!" I rush us to my house. Then, a zombie appears behind us. "What is that thing!" She says. "Its a zombie. I'll slay it." I whip out my Iron Sword. I kill the zombie. Some blood splatters on… her. "Ewewewewew!" "It's just zombie blood…" Suddenly, a bunch of creepers surround us. "Oh no… Look out!"

**END PART I**

**A/N: How is it? I'm going to work on this fanfic and my other one. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Respawning?

**Hello, fellow readers. I shall be uploading from my iPod (mostly), so it may have a few dramatic and minor errors. Please Review - or message me - about it so I can fix it. That's all. ENJOY.**

You died!

Respawn

Was all I could see. What happened? Yes, yes, I know it's right there. But...

Respawning

"Woah!" I say. I am right next to my bed... and so is the horse - pony - whatever. Odd, I must say, that we are still alive... "Ugh. I feel like I haven't slept for _days._ What happened out there... sorry, I haven't caught your name yet." She says. "My name is... Steve... from what I recall. I haven't caught your name either." "Name's Rainbow Dash! Best flier in all of Equestria. I can beat anypony, and beat any record in flying." '_Seems a bit egotistical. Maybe I can ask her where she came from,'_ I think. "Where am I, and why is everything so... so... -" "Blocky?" I interrupt her. "I don't know. I don't even know how I got here, or who I am... or was." I say. " How 'bout you tell me how you got here?" "Well... the memory is foggy, but... oh yea! Now I remember! I was practicing my totally awesome moves, when some dumb pony left a thunder cloud right in my way. I crashed here," she said. Now this puzzled me. I know nothing about where she lives or anything, but hitting a lightning cloud and teleporting to another dimension? Weird. "Were you doing anything specific?" I said. She replied, saying, "I was doing a sonic ra- oh, wait. You don't know what that is. I was basically breaking the sound barrier." '_That shines a tiny bit of light on it, but not whole.' _I think, while also rubbing my chin. "Ow! God-" I start to say, remembering she dosen't like cursing, so I refrain because I don't want to piss her off. "I'm famished... and out of food! I guess I should go get some food..." I say. "Can I come?" " Yea, but... ah, ok, I guess I coukd find some mushrooms. Urgh!" We went to the Swamp, as I call it. "Hey, look... someone's here!" Dash says as she points to a little swamp hut. "I guess we could check it out... I found enough mushrooms for only 1 stew, so we can't heal your wing yet." I say apologetically. "Let's go!" She says.

**A/N: Ermahgerd! First time publishing from my iPod! Hope you enjoyed, and... I'm taking 1 OC submission! So if you want a Steve of your own in here, msg me and ask for a form. See ya next time, and peace out!**


	3. Announcement - Stopping Progress

**I'll no longer be writing this story. I might be working on another one, sorry everyone. Have a good day.**


End file.
